


Summer of '76

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With the kid standing there in front of him, it looks like the entire sun is resting on his skinny shoulders.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of '76

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of weird posting this.
> 
> This is basically based on actual events. Fidrych was trying to barehand baseballs Staub was throwing to him when he tore up his knee.

The rest of the team hasn't even begun shagging fly balls in the outfield yet and he's already got grass stains on his knees. Staub is lobbing balls into the air high enough to touch the sun, and the kid's jumping up, trying to barehand them. He hasn't gotten his hands on one ball yet.

The kid stops and pauses to wipe the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his jersey. Staub squints into the Florida sun. 

With the kid standing there in front of him, it looks like the entire sun is resting on his skinny shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
